Xyal
This is the article for the Nobody Xyal. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: Lyxa (Heartless). If you are looking for her original self, see here: Lya (Somebody) Xyal, the Trickster of Time is member number 13 (XIII) in Organization Eternal. Within the Organization she is relatively unknown, as most of the members haven't met her. She spends a lot of time away from the Skyscraper, and when she is home, she sticks to people she already knows. Playful and easily distracted, this Nobody weilds great power and seemingly little to no common sense. Story After losing her heart and meeting herself; Jinx and Xiron brought her back to The World That Never was; where she adapted easily to the change. Due to her powers; it's difficult to track her storyline in the correct order. During her time at Eternal she has: *Gotten lost in Wonderland. *Been in a zombie apocalypse. *Marked by a chaos god. *Fought a giant squid Heartless. *Stolen from kings, tsars and forgotten hoards. *Broken a lot of things. *Filled Xiron's helmet with custard, flowers, anything she could find. *Driven a construction truck full of timber onto the 5th floor. *Almost slain by a rogue Keybearer. Relationships Tilxainc (Tilz) Tilxainc is Xyal's best friend ever since Tilz's first day in Organization Eternal where Tilxianc attempted to attack her walking through the door. When in each other's company, they could usually be found in the kitchen scrounging snacks or running around the tower causing havoc for the inhabitants. When Tilxainc dissapeared; seemingly faded away, Xyal was distraught - rejecting the newcomer who she saw as a replacement for her friend. She spent a lot of time looking for Tilxianc on other worlds and timestreams. Mesajinx (Jinxy) The first person (besides herself) that Xyal met after losing her heart, Xyal 'imprinted' on her like a duckling. She believes just about anything Jinx tells her and follows her whims more closely than she follows the Superior's orders. If she finds something interesting or pretty, she's likely to take it to Jinx first. Raxen (Raxy) and Xiron (Tin-Can) Though she does concede that they are superior, Xyal tends to think of them more as big brothers (or occassionaly as a climbing frame) and enjoys stealing Raxen's coffee (because it tastes good) and Xiron's helmet (because she can). She follows their orders with goodwill and a hearty dose of self-interpratation, but still would ignore everything they tell her if Jinx should ask her to do something. Other Friends in the Organization Xinck has been a source of obsession for Xyal, first as she was compelled to hug as often as possible in an attempt to cheer him up, but then as a hero when he saved her from a rogue Keyblader intent on killing her. Natlyxki acts as a catalyst for Xyal's erratic and destructive behaviour as she convinces her that setting fire to things is awesome, and so is causing paradoxes. Riaxa on the other hand, acts as a voice of reason. She often distracts Xyal from her more impulsive descisions. Weapons and Abilities In Battle Xyal's weapon is a pocket watch made of some unknown metal that can expand exponentially along with a chain made of the same metal that is know to duplicate itself to over 20x its original length. In battle she weilds it like a hammer throw and has to wear enforced magical wristbands to avoid breaking her arms whilst swinging it. She releases it to smash it into larger Heartless or buildings. This method of fighting is useless in melee fighting and is best suited to being swarmed by lesser Heartless or Nobodies as she needs time to build up momentum. Whilst her attack is low, and her defense almost as bad, her power gives her unmatachable speed.'' Literally.'' Manipulating time means she can control her opponants speed in battle, freezing them in place whislt she attacks, or more likely, flees. Because of her weak attack and defense, Xyal is more suited to spying on people, collecting information and stealing important items; as she can freeze the time around her as so to walk through places completely undected by people, technology or magic. Time Travel Though she is able to travel to the past and future, and can traverse through space using dark portals, she has to be calm whilst thinking of both the location and the time. If she is scared or distracted, she can end up just about anywhere. In the past this has result in her arriving to a meeting in Where Nothing Gathers more than five foot off the floor and after it finished. Also in the middle of jungle during a stampede, 3 metres below sea level NOT in Atlantis and on one memorable occassion inside a whale. Lesser Nobodies Xyal's lessers; the Temporal Wraithsare a nightmare to fight. Giggling through their sewn up lips they use the hourglasses in their grip to bludgeon their oppenent, but when the timer on their head runs out they dissapear and come back to the battle field after a minute, back to full health. If you manage to break the hourglasses in their grip they use their long snake-like fingers to strangle you to death. Fighting these creatures takes both speed and strength. Good thing they're rare and Xyal doesn't seem to pay them much attention, you can find them in the Graveyard in Halloween Town, or sometimes lurking in the basements of abandoned buildings on the World That Never Was. As they're ghosts they are weaker to fire and light magic, and during the day the are non-corperal, but like following people around. Trivia *Though she does steal things; she has her own moral code - not to steal from people who need it, and to steal things that aren't being used. Sadly; people who keep things in vault's ideas of 'not being used' and hers differ greatly. *She has the 'mark of chaos' on her left shoulder. *Hair is an obsession. She likes to touch peoples hair, groom it with her fingers and occasionally put it in her mouth. Xejan's long silvery hair is something she'll happily sit still for hours grooming. *She doesn't age. Technically, because she was born dead. *Also because she was born dead, she is incapable of bearing life. You heard me people; no 'time-of-the-month' and no future Xyal babies. She doesn't know this. *She knows about sex, vaugely. Yet persists in the belief that babies happen when you sleep next to each other drunk as a form of darkness infection. Category:Eternalites